Known microphone connectors of U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,127 and 4,657,327 have a cable pinching method wherein a ring 26 engages a connector member 13, forcing a tubular clamping sleeve 7 to open its rear end 8 for clamping a cable. However, the clamping sleeve is tubular, so a great force has to be used to engage a female thread of a terminal with a housing in clamping a large diameter cable in the clamping sleeve. And continuous work of using such a great force in assembling this kind of microphone connector may compel a worker to be extremely tired. And his right thumb will feel pain or swell after working to engage thirty or forty of those connectors, and has to stop his work.